Talk:Chaos Storm
Chaos Storm and damage I have tested Chaos Storm and notice the following: :Chaos Storm's damage does not cause to end Binding Chains, Ice Prison, Teinai's Prison :Chaos Storm's damage does cause to end Pacifism Some more might test it to confirm or deny, and then this may be included as a note in the article. --mariano 14:12, 22 August 2006 (CDT) :I have been testing again Chaos Storm with Binding Chains and the weird thing is that Chaos Storm casted on the target inmediately after Binding Chains does not start to cause any damage at all! Is it bugged? Nevertheless, if the target moves around and passes over the same Chaos Storm, then recieves damage and Binding Chains end.--mariano 05:40, 23 August 2006 (CDT) Energy Storm? Quote: You can also cast Energy Storm on an attacker who is targeting you at melee range. What on earth is "Energy Storm" should this be "Chaos Storm"? --62.253.128.11 16:28, 8 March 2006 (CST) Confirm/deny Quote: In PvE Chaos Storm is invaluable. Enemy casters and ranged attackers don't typically move when you cast it on them, and are often found clumped together. Casting it on a group provides maximum effect. Can anyone confirm or deny if this is still the case after the November update? --Bishop 10:11, 23 February 2006 (CST) :No, that advise is outdated and doesn't apply any more. I'll remove it. -- 16:30, 23 February 2006 (CST) Image bug Whenever this image appears in a skill set, it's broken. The problem is that the page references "Chaos_Storm.png," whereas the actual image is called "ChaosStorm.png." I've looked and looked, but nowhere on any wiki page does this rogue underscore appear in the source. How do we fix this? I've noticed this same problem for many other skill images. Is this problem widespread? :WikiMedia replaces underscores in filenames with spaces in the article name, hence you don't see them. Chaos_Storm and Chaos Storm is the same page for WikiMedia. The fix for the problem here is simple: Take the image and upload it under a new name Image:Chaos_Storm.png. -- 16:04, 9 March 2006 (CST) ::I have tried this step, which only resulted in a cryptic error message: Could not copy file "/var/tmp/phpIjzk6c" to "/home/guildwiki/public_html/images/0/0b/Chaos_Storm.png". --Jake 16:23, 9 March 2006 (CST) Melee, Energy In my view Chaos Storm is better used against melee attackers so that they either keep damage or go away; using it on casters is less effective, still may be done if nothing else can be done or if having the energy. Energy management does not consists just in using some skill to get energy, because signets, or signets plus Mantra of Inscriptions may be as well combined with -15 energy expensive- Chaos Storm. :Using it on melee means you are just using it for damage though. It's sad if a skill is better used by intentionally not taking advantage of half of its features. -PanSola 07:08, 13 May 2006 (CDT) ::using it on melee means you're giving up the energy denial aspect, as pan stated, but more importantly, you're casting a very expensive and very weak version of Breath of Fire --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 14:55, 22 August 2006 (CDT)